The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for emitting and/or detecting light within a compartment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for emitting and/or detecting light within a compartment via one or more spherical ball lenses. The system and the method may provide a light source for emitting light in an interior of the container via a first spherical ball lens and/or an optical fiber. Further, the system and the method may provide a light sensor for measuring and/or for detecting an intensity of the light within the interior of the compartment via a second spherical ball lens. A movable element may be located within the interior of the compartment which may be moved and/or may be driven inwardly and/or outwardly with respect to the light source and/or the light sensor. The intensity of the emitted light which may be detected by the light sensor may correspond to a position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment. A surface of the movable element, a shaft attachable to the movable element and/or the compartment may absorb an amount of the emitted light based on the position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment.
A microprocessor and/or a driver may be connected to and/or may in communication with the light source and/or with the light sensor. The microprocessor may determine and/or may calculate the position of the movable element within the compartment based on the intensity of the emitted light which may be detected and/or may be measured by the light sensor. The intensity of the emitted light may not include the amount of the emitted light which may be absorbed by the surface of the movable element, the shaft and/or the compartment. Further, the intensity of the emitted light detected by the light sensor may be based on the intensity of the emitted light which may not be absorbed by the surface of the compartment, the movable element and/or the shaft of the movable element.
It is, of course, generally known to move and/or to drive a movable element within an interior of a compartment for moving and/or for driving a machine which is connected to the movable element. The position of the movable element in the interior of the compartment may correspond to a location of the machine element. Typically, a first sensor in the compartment or adjacent to the movable element must contact the movable element to detect, to determine and/or to measure the position of the movable element with respect to the compartment. The position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment may correspond to a position of the machine element with respect to the compartment. A second sensor may be required to be attached to, to be connected to and/or to contact the movable element, the machine element and/or the compartment to increase an accuracy of the first sensor for detecting and/or for measuring the position of the movable element and/or the machine part.
However, contact between the movable element and the first sensor may cause the first sensor to inaccurately detect and/or to inaccurately measure the position of the movable element in the compartment. Further, contact between the movable element and the first sensor may damage and/or may destroy the movable element and/or the first sensor. As a result, the first sensor may be inoperable or may inaccurately detect and/or may inaccurately measure the position of the movable element in the compartment. Moreover, contact between the second sensor and the movable element and/or the machine element may damage and/or may destroy the second sensor, the movable element and/or the machine element. As a result, the second sensor may be inoperable or may be incapable of increasing the accuracy of the first sensor.
A tube or a chamber may be attached to the compartment for connecting a third sensor to the compartment. The third sensor may be used to detect a position of the movable element within the compartment based on an amount of light detected within the compartment. However, the light may be diffracted within the cylinder prior to being detected by the third sensor. Additionally, the cylinder may cause an interference to the light being detected by the third sensor in the tube. As a result, the third sensor in the tube may inaccurately detect and/or inaccurately determine the position of the movable head in the interior of the compartment based on the diffraction of and/or the interference with the light within the chamber.
A fluid and/or a gas may be stored and/or may be contained within the interior of the compartment, the tube and/or the chamber for moving the movable element within the interior of the compartment. The fluid and/or the gas may be stored in the compartment at a pressure which may damage and/or may destroy the first sensor, the second sensor and/or the third sensor. As a result, the pressure may cause the first sensor, the second sensor and/or the third sensor to be inoperative for determining the position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for emitting and/or detecting light within a compartment. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method for emitting and/or detecting light within a compartment which may provide a light source and/or a light sensor for detecting an intensity of emitted light within an interior of the compartment. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for emitting and/or detecting light within a compartment which may provide one or more spherical ball lenses to seal and/or to enclose an interior of an compartment. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for emitting and/or detecting light within a compartment which may provide a texture, a surface, a finish and/or a coating for absorbing an amount of emitted light within an interior of a compartment. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for emitting and/or detecting light within a compartment which may measure and/or may detect collimated light and/or non-collimated light within an interior of the container.